Teen Wolf
by Luis Omega
Summary: TK y Matt son dos licantropos que sus vidas se resumen en estar huyendo de los cazadores. Finalmente, llegan a Odaiba para tratar de llevar una vida normal. Sin embargo al llegar allí, los problemas no hacen más que presentarse. Takari/Daikari, Mimato/Sorato. ( No tiene nada que ver con la serie de MTV, solo tome el nombre )
1. Chapter 1

Esta es otra historia que se me ocurrio (?) we jajaja espero que la disfruten xD

Prólogo.

Martes 25 de febrero. 22:15 de la noche. 2014

- ¡ Vamos atrapenlos ! ¡ No hay que dejarlos escapar de ninguna manera ! - gritaba un joven de cabello color castaño alborotado mientras corría por ese inmenso bosque junto a sus 2 compañeros.

- No tendrán salida de aquí, eso lo puedo asegurar. - dijo un muchacho pelirrojo de unos 17 años de edad que corría a la par del castaño, mientras otro joven un poco más alto que ellos de cabello azul y con unos anteojos puestos también los acompañaba.

- No lograrán huir. - agregó el joven peliazul.

Dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro y semblantes serios, ojos azules, aparentemente uno mayor que otro y piel blanca eran los que trataban de escapar de esas personas. Eran muy veloces, sin embargo habían estado corriendo desde hace 15 kilómetros. El menor de esos dos jóvenes parecía empezar a cansarse.

- No puedo más Matt, sigue tú. - dijo el chico menor jadeando, aparentaba unos 16 años.

- ¿ Ya te cansaste TK ? Esos tipos son cazadores, sabes como son. No descansan hasta vernos muertos ¿ Y tú me dices que no puedes más ? - pregunto desafiando el mayor, que aparentaba unos 19 años.

- Tú estas acostumbrado a esto Matt, yo no.

- ¿ Crees que a mi me gusta estar escapando siempre TK ? Pero es lo único que ahora podemos hacer, eres mi hermano y estamos juntos en esto.

El menor asintío a las palabras del mayor y continuaron con su huida velozmente esquivando con gran agilidad la vegetación.

- ¡ Maldita sea ! ¿¡ Esos tipos jamás se cansan ?! - grito el joven de pelo azul.

- Son unos repugnantes licantropos, no se agotaran con facilidad. - agregó el castaño tomando una extraña arma que se encontraba en la mochila que llevaba. - ¿ Les gusta está belleza ? - les comentó a sus acompañantes.

- ¿ Donde la conseguiste ? - pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Linda ¿ Verdad ?

El arma en cuestión parecía un revólver normal, a diferencia de que está en vez de balas, diparaba unas especies de dardos.

- Contienen sangre de vampiro, una probada de esto y esos lobitos volverán por donde vinieron.

El moreno empezó a disparar. Los jóvenes ojiazules los esquivando cuanto podían. Siguieron corriendo hasta que se ocultaron detrás de un gran árbol.

- Maldición, sí seguimos así nos mataran como sí fuéramos ratas. - dijo TK

- Sólo que da una alternativa. - Matt empezó a sacarse la camisa y la campera que tenía puesta para sólo quedar en jeans, para luego quitarse los zapatos.

- ¿ Los mataras Matt ? - preguntó su hermano.

- Claro que no, sólo los distraere un poco mientras escapas TK.

- No puedo dejarte hacer eso.

- Tú sólo corre, yo me encargare de esto ¡ Vamos corre !

TK no pronunció palabra alguna y sólo se limitó a obedecer. Matt tiro la ropa que se quito a un lado y empezó a transformarse. Su estatura aumento un poco mientras que todo su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de pelo color oscuro como la noche. Su espalda se arqueo y su boca empezó convertirse en un hocico, sus orejas también aumentaron de tamaño.

Los cazadores se detuvieron.

- Se ha transformado. - dijo el castaño preparando su arma nuevamente. - que bien, esto será divertido.

TK seguía corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que llego a una carretera pavimentada. Volteó al escuchar un ruido que provenía detrás de el.

- ¿ Quién está ahí ? - pregunto con miedo. Vio que algo se movía entre los arbustos. El joven estaba dispuesto a transformarse hasta que vio que su hermano salía con el torso desnudo y con su ropa en la mano de esos arbustos.

- ¡ Matt ! ¡ Que bueno ! ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ¿ Que sucedió ? ¿ No te hicieron nada ?

- Tranquilo enano, te dije que no me pasaría nada. Sólo los distraje un poco como te dije. - dijo Matt jalando. - Pero por cierto TK... ¿ Donde estamos ?

- No lo se, parece que está carretera lleva hasta Odiaba. - respondió.

- ¿ Odaiba ? Cielos, hace mucho que no pasamos por aquí. - dijo Matt.

- Será mejor que encontremos un lugar para refugiarnos.

- Tenemos suficiente dinero como para pasar la noche en un hotel - dijo el mayor señalando la mochila de TK.  
- mientras tanto, llamare a mamá para que trate de conseguirnos alojamiento aquí.

- Pobre Mamá, ha soportado mucho nuestra situación.

- Tienes razón enano, pero... Este lugar parece bueno para comenzar todo de nuevo, será mejor que cambiemos nuestras apariencias.

TK asintio y ambos, como sí fuera por arte de magia, cambiaron el color de sus cabellos a rubio.

- Rápido TK, vámonos a encontrar un hotel para refugiarnos. Los cazadores no taradaran. - dijo ahora el " rubio " mayor a su hermano también en este momento rubio.

Ambos pidieron a un camionero que pasaba por allí que los llevara a hacia Odaiba.

Los cazadores llegaron finalmente hasta la carretera.

- ¡ Mierda ! ¡ Escaparon ! - dijo el pelirrojo enfurecido.

Sin embargo, el castaño no se enfado. Puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Fueron hacia Odaiba... No tienen escapatoria... 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Martes 25 de febrero de 2014. 23:30 PM.

El camionero que recogió a los dos muchachos, ahora rubios, parecía muy preocupado por ver a jóvenes de tan poca edad viajando sólo y no paraba de hacer preguntas. Matt contestaba cortesmente evadiendo cualquier respuesta reveladora. TK sólo miraba por la ventana.

Después de unos minutos más, llegaron a Odaiba. Ellos bajaron y el conductor del camión los saludo amablemente. El mencionado era de una edad aproximadamente de 45 años y se notaba que era un hombre de familia.

- Se cuidan ¿ Eh ? No quiero que después les pase algo y que vaya a ser culpa mía.

- No se preocupe señor, nos cuidarnos. Muchas gracias por traernos. - Se despidió Matt. TK sólo dirigió un saludo con la mirada y con eso, el conductor siguió con su camino en ese gran camión.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a caminar por la ciudad. Miraban asombrados la cantidad de edificios que había a su alrededor.

- Vaya que este lugar a cambiado. - decía el rubio mayor mientras mirabas las numerosas tiendas que veía.

- Pues yo no recuerdo nada. - dijo el menor de los hermanos.

- Claro que no recuerdas nada TK, sí la última ves que estuvimos aquí tu tenías 4 años y yo 7. Han pasado 12 años. - Matt parecía tener nostalgia del lugar. - pero bueno ese no es el punto, tenemos que buscar algún hotel para hospedarnos.

TK asintio y ambos empezaron a buscar un hotel adecuado para estar. Total, tenían suficiente dinero para pagar uno bueno. Había sido una gran suerte que la madre de ellos les había dado mucho dinero en su huida.

Unos momentos después, el reloj de TK marcaban las 23:50 de la noche y ya no parecía haber ninguno lugar abierto para pasar la noche. Pero por casualidad encontraron uno abierto que tenía aspecto de ser uno de buena calidad. Entraron a la recepción y pidieron la mejor habitación del lugar, o al menos la más aceptable. La recepcionista, que parecía de unos 25 años, los miro extrañados debido a que jóvenes eran los nuevos huéspedes del lugar. Pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.

Les dio la llave y el número de la habitación que les fue asignada para después irse hacia alli.

La habitación era bastante amplia, tenía 2 camas, baño, un minibar y una televisión de unas 40 pulgadas. Apenas entraron, ambos se tiraron en cada una de las camas.

Matt tomo el control remoto que estaba en una mesita al lado de su cama y encendió el televisor.

" Se encontraron más cadáveres en la ciudad de Tamachi, la policía ya sospecha de alguien y está realizando una investigación a fondo. Se cree que es un asesino serial "

- Vampiros... - Susurro. El mayor empezó a cambiar de canal hasta encontrar uno de música, donde lo dejó allí. Después tomo el teléfono de línea que estaba en la misma mesa donde se hallaba en el control remoto. - Oye TK, pediré algo de comer ¿ Quieres algo ? ¿ TK ?

Su hermano no respondía. Se encontraba acostado de lado con los ojos abiertos mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

- ¿ Te encuentras bien TK ?

- ¿ Como crees que me encuentro ? ¿ Acaso crees que me encuentro bien al estár huyendo como sí fuera un animal ? ¿ Acaso crees que me encuentro bien sabiendo que soy un monstruo ? - esto último lo dijo gritando poniéndose de pie. Matt se había quedado estupefacto ante las palabras de su hermano.

- No eres un monstruo hermano...

- Claro que sí...

- No, no lo eres. Yo pase lo mismo que ti cuando tenía tú edad. Al descubrir que era un licantropo pensé que era una bestia repugnante. Y por eso me fui de casa a los 15. - TK se había quedado atentamente escuchando a su hermano. - Después, cuando me enteré hace un año que sufriste tú primera transformación sabía que teníamos que estar juntos en esto. Ahi me di cuenta que somos lo que somos.

El menor se conmovió ante las palabras de su hermano y trato de contener las lágrimas.

- Y por cierto TK, ¿ Ya sabes controlarlo ?

- Claro, en todo este año pude aprender a controlar está estúpida transformación. - contesto riendo. - ¡ Es cierto ! Dijiste algo de pedir de comer ¿ No ?

Matt río.

- Claro, claro. Pero primero ve a darte una ducha TK.

Su hermano menor obedeció y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Matt se quedó pensando.

" Espero que este lugar sea bueno para empezar de nuevo ".

Luego se dirigió al teléfono para pedir algo de comida. Ambos estaban hambrientos.

Madrugada del 26 de febrero. 4:15 AM.

- Es increíble que se nos hayan escapado. - dijo el muchacho pelirrojo golpeando la pared con el puño.

- No te preocupes Izzy, será en otra ocasión. - dijo el joven peliazul con gafas.

- Eso sera fácil Joe, Izzy. - dijo el castaño compañero de ellos 2 entrando en la habitación oscura donde estaban.

- ¿ Por que estas tan seguro Tai ? - cuestionó Izzy. - Ya sabemos que están en Odaiba, pero podrían ser cualquier persona.

- Concuerdo con lo que dices Izzy. - el castaño se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a una mesa. - Eso s licantropos seguramente cambiaron su aspecto para pasar desapercibidos entre la gente, pero hay una forma de descubrirlos.

El castañ o saco un extraño aparato de su bolsillo, era bastante pequeño y tenia el aspecto de un celular.

- con esto, los podremos hallar una vez que se transformem. Los podremos rastrear.

Izz y y Joe miraron extrañados a su compañero y líder de cacerías de cabello Castaño y 19 años de edad.

- que tienes contra esos dos? - se atrevio a preguntar el pelirrojo. - hemos cazado varios y estos no parecen diferentes de los demas. No entiendo por que estas tan pendiente de esos dos.

- Es verdad. - agrego Joe. - hace dias que no duermes Tai.

El Castaño puso su semblante mas serio de lo que ya estaba.

- Es que aquellos dos tienen algo que me pertenece por derecho. .. y juro que lo recuperare... aunque muera en el intento.

El pelirrojo y peliazul se miraron confundidos para luego asentir a las palabras de Tai.

- ahora ya vamos a dormir, mañana iremos a Odaiba.

Continuará...

Rewiews por favor y perdon por la demora...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

1 de marzo de 2014. 10:15 AM

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que los dos hermanos se habian refugiadio en aquel hotel. En un principio, pensaban en irse al dia siguiente pero optaro por quedarse ya que la gente de ese lugar los habian tratado muy bien, algo que no les sucedia desde hace tiempo.

TK aun seguia roncando cuando Matt entro a la habitación y empezó a enpacar todas sus cosas.

- ¿ que rayos sucede? - pregunto el menor que habia despertado debido a el ruido que provocaba el mayor.

- empaca tus cosas TK, mama ya nos consiguió alojamiemto.

- ¿enserio? Ya era hora.

- tienes razón enano, aunque debo admitir que extrañare este lugarego.

Cuando ambos ya estaban listos, se dirigieron a la recepción y saludaron amablemente al la mujer que atendia y al portero para luego marcharse. Obvio, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. De alguna forma, era bueno irse de alli pensaban por que les quedaba poco dinero.

Al ya estar afuera, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a donde la madre de ambos les habia mandado. Su próximo nuevo hogar.

(-)

- ¿ ya sabes para que lugar irán esos asquerosos sujetos? - pregunto Tai al ver que Izzy salia de la recepción del hotel donde anteriormente habian estado los dos rubios.

- la recepciónista me dijo que partieron no hace menos de una hora, pero no sabe a donde. - respondio el pelirrojo con mal humor.

- ¡los hemos esperado una semana en vano! - se quejaba Joe. - tu y tu maldita obsesion ellos Tai.

- tranquilo Kido, con lo que dijo Izzy ya es suficiente para saber algo, peor seria no saber nada. - el Castaño miro su rastreador. - y este estúpido aparato no sirvio de nada, no se transformaron ni una maldita vez. Ya se me ocurrira algo...

Lo tres dejaron de hablar para ir nuevamente al auto del pelirrojo e ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

(-)

11:20 AM

Ambos rubios se encontraban subiendo las escaleras hasta donde seria su nuevo apartamento. Finalmente estaban en frente de la puerta.

- ¿como crees que sera?- pregunta TK

- no lo se, mama dijo que ya lo habia equipado con varios muebles. Los restantes llegarían mañana...

- no me referia a eso Matt...- TK dirigio una mirada de preocupación a su hermano. - me refiero a nuestra nueva vida aquí.

Matt no supo que responder a eso. Solo hizo una mueca de no saber y habrio la puerta con la llave que le habiab apartamento era bastante grande y contaba con dos habitaciones y todo lo que un lugar asi deba tener. Vieron que ya estaban las camas puestas y unos cuantos muebles mas.

- como te dije, mañana llegarían las demas cosas junto a algunas cajas con nuestras pertencias.

El rubio mayor noto que su hermano no le prestaba atención. Seguia con una mirada perdida.

- vamos TK, no tienes que preocuparte. Estaremos bien. Los cazadores no nos reconocerán asi. ¡Sube esos animos!

TK sonrio.

- mejor te hago caso, no quiero escuchar uno de tus sermones. - dijo el menor riendo. Matt lo imito.

- ¿Pedimos algo para comer? - sugirió el mayor. - no hemos comido nada.

- esta bien, tengo hambre.

Y era el mediodía cuando los dos aun estaban comiendo en la pequeña mesa que tenian. Ambos disfrutaban del sushi que habian pedido. Los dos estaban en silencio hasta que Matt inicio la cconversación.

- y dime enano ¿ que paso con esa tal Catherine?

- ¿ y que crees que paso? Obviamente terminamos.

- que lástima... eran buena pareja.

- pero era una completa histérica.

- acuerdate que tienes el encanto Ishida, aca podras conquistar a la que quieras.

- deja de decir estupideces. - contesto el menor riendo.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Matt fue a darse una ducha mientras TK se echo encima de lo que seria su nueva cama y empezó a mirar el techo. Metio la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su celular. Se metio en la galería de fotos y comenzo a ver las diferentes imágenes que tenia con sus antiguos amigos. El rubio suspiro.

- ya nada sera como antes...

(-)

Lunes 2 de marzo. 8:15 AM

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de una chica castaña de 16 años de pelo corto que apenas le llegaban a los hombros. Kari abrio lentamente sus ojos y se levanto lentamente de su cama estirandose para calentar sus músculos. Estando en pijama, se dirigio al comedor de su apartamento donde su hermano ya se encontraba desayunando.

- no lo creo... ¿ te levantaste antes que yo Tai? - pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

- parece que Tai al fin saco algo de tu buenos modales hija. - dijo su madre sirviendole su desayuno en la mesa.

- Cielos Tai, pare que te hayan cambiado. - rio la castaña.

- ¿ que tiene de malo despertarse temprano? - se quejo el Castaño también riendo. - solo quiero aprovechar mi tiempo al máximo antes de empezar la universidad.

- por cierto hijo... ¿ que es lo que haces? - se atrevio a preguntar la madre. - hay veces que no estas aqui en todo el dia, otras veces llegas tarde u otras veces nisiquiera duermes aqui...

El Castaño rio y miro a su madre con una sonrisa.

- tu sabes mama, juegos, fiestas, cosas de adolecentes...y justo hablando de eso. - Tai tomo rápidamente su te. - en un rato Izzy y Joe me vendran a buscar para...

Justo en ese momento, una bocina se escucho en las afueras del apartamento.

- ahi llegaron. - el castaño se levanto rápidamente, saludo a su madre y a Kari para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes tomo su mochila.

- ¡ no te metas en cosas rara hijo!

- ¡ no te preocupes mama! - alcanzo a decir el Castaño un vez que cruzo la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Kari se dirigio hacia la ventana y vio cuando su hermano se iba otra vez con esos dos sujetos. Últimamente, casi ni pasaba tiempo con ella ni su familia. La castaña estaba a punto de alejar su vista de la ventana pero algo la obligo a seguir mirando, era uno de esos camiones de mudanza que se estaba estacionado cerca de donde ellos vivian.

- ¿ nuevos vecinos? - se pregunto la madre tambien dirigiendo su vista a la ventana para despues volver sus quehaceres.

- se ve que si...

La castaña se quedo mirando y vio como un rubio que parecia de su edad bajaba las escaleras e iba a recibir a los sujetos del camión de mudanzas. Inmediatamente, aquel rubio que tan solo vestia una musculosa color blanca y unos simples jeans, comenzó a agarrar unas cajas y meterlas dentro de lo que ella suponia seria el nuevo apartamento de aquel joven ( que por cierto se encontraba al lado del suyo, solo que en el tercer piso, los Kamiya vivían en el segundo). Luego, vio que un rubio mas alto aparecia también para ayudar.

Dedujo que eran hermanos debido a que eran casi identicos.

- ¿ que tanto miras? - pregunto la madre sacando a Kari de su distraccion.

- no... nada...

Habian pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Matt y TK seguian a acomodando las cosas en su nueva casa con la ayuda de los hombres de la empresa de mudanza.

El rubio mayor colocaba una caja en el piso cuando vio que su hermano nuevamente se quedo mirando a la nada. Para solucionarlo, saco una esfera anaranjada de la caja.

- ¡ mira TK ! ¡ tu balon! - dijo mientras se lo lanzaba y el rubio menor la atrapab fácilmente.

- cielos, crei que nunca lo iba a volver a ver. - dijo TK con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- he visto una cancha cerca de aquí ¿ por que no mejor vas a encestar un rato? Necesitas relajarte. Yo y estos sujetos terminaremos de poner todo en su lugar.

T K asintió a la sugerencia de su hermano, ya que el basketball era lo único que siempre lo relajaba.

Cambio sus jeans por unos shorts deportivos y salio del apartamento directo hacia esa cancha. Era mas que obvio que necesitaba una distraccion.

Kari habia salido a sacar la basura cuando vio que aquel rubio habia tomado dirección hacia la vieja cancha de basketball. En ese momento, la castaña no supo por que, pero sintio la necesidad de seguirlo. Quizás la razón era por que en todas las vacaciones no le habia pasado nada interesante, y aun faltaba un mes para que las clases comenzaran. Entonces, entro corriendo a su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Eligio unos jeans azules algo desgastados, unas zapatillas convers y una remera mangaslargas color azul. Tomo su celular y salio de su casa sin explicarle nada a su madre.

(-)

9:20 AM

TK encestaba el balón en el aro cada vez que lo lanzaba. Sonrio para si mismo al notar que no habia perdido su habilidad en ese deporte, es mas, hasta parecian mejor que antes. Siguio encestando desde todos los angulos sin fallar.

" cielos, si que es bueno" - pensaba Kari al verlo.

Ella se habia ocultado detrás de un arbol y desde que comenzo a observarlo no habia fallado en ningún tiro.

"y es bastante guapo" - la castaña se golpeo la frente con una mano al pensar. - " pareces una maniática Kari, mejor vuelve a casa..."

Cuando volteo par marcharse, no se dio cuenta de la pequeña piedra que tenia enfrente y tropezo, provocando que ella empezara a insultar toda cosa viviente. Muy poco comun en ella.

TK miro hacia el sitio de donde habia provenido ese grito.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR xD


	4. Chapter 4

PRIMERO ANTES QUE TODO, QUISIERA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN EL FIC, CREO QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN MI PRIORIDAD JAJAJA AHORA SI, LOS INVITO A LEER XD

Capítulo 3

2 de marzo de 2014. 9:26 AM

T K detuvo su juego cuando escucho un grito de una chica muy cerca de el. Su sentido del olfato y su audicion ya se habian desarrollado considerablemente. Es por eso, que decidio ir al lugar donde se produjo el grito.

Unos pocos metros fuera de la cancha pudo ver a la chica que supuso, habia hecho tal grito. La misma, se encontraba tirada en el piso tomándose el tobillo aun quejándose del dolor.

- ¡ oye! ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el rubio soltando su balón y agachandose para tratar de ayudar a la castaña. - ¿necesitas ayuda?

- ehhh.. no no... puedo levantarme sola...

Kari quizo levantarse por sus propios medios, pero debido al dolor de su tobillo volvió a caer. Pero el rubio rápidamente la tomo de la cintura para que no cayera para después dejarlar lentamente y con cuidado en el suelo.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¿ Te duele algo?- ella asintio. - emmmm... creo que tengo un botiquín en mi mochila, quedate aqui e ire por el.

TK se dirigio hacia el otro costado de la cancha, donde había dejado su mochila. Justo habia recordado que su madre le habia dado un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si acaso.

Lo tomo y se diririgio nuevamente hacia donde estaba esa chica, aun en el piso.

- ehhh... ¿ me dices donde te duele?

La castaña señaló su tobillo.

- ¿podrias sacarte la zapatilla?

Kari volvió a obedecer, aunque le parecio raro hacerle caso a un extraño.

El ojiazul observo el tobillo de la castaña. Este no tenia cortes ni nada pero se notaba levemente hinchanda. El rubio tomo unas vendas y un poco de alcohol y empezó a colocarselo. La chica solto una pequena queja de dolor al sentir cuando le ponían la venda.

- Listo. - dijo TK una vez que terminó de colocarle la venda. - ahora solo espera un momento para volver a ponerte de pie.

Kari dio un apenas audible "gracias". Ambas se quedaron en silencio, unos de esos silencios incómodos. Ninguno se conocia, ni tampoco se atrevian a decir algo. Finalmente, TK fue el que rompio el silencio.

- ¿ ya te sientes mejor?

- si, muchas gracias, otra vez.

- era lo menos que podia hacer. - rio el rubio. - no siempre te encuentras a una persona tirada en el suelo.

La castaña rio también. Le gusto la sonrisa de aquel rubio.

- gracias, nuevamente.

- por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el rubio. - creo que nos olvidamos de todas las formalidades. Ambos volvieron a reír.

- Soy Kari Kamiya. - contesto sonriente extendiendole la mano. - ¿y tu? - rió.

- TK Takaishi. - contesto respondiendo al saludo.

Los dos soltaron sus manos y se quedaron otra vez en silencio, mirándose.

TK rompío el silencio una vez mas, ya que la situación se ponia incómoda de nuevo.

- y... ¿ que haces aquí? - pregunto.

"Uy" justo la pregunta que Kari no queria que le preguntarán.

Como ella no era experta en mentir, opto directamente por decirle la verdad.

- bueno... emmm...- la castaña trataba de no ponerse nerviosa. - vi un camión de mudanza en frente del edificio donde vivo y supuse que alguien nuevo viviria allí, luego vi que te dirigias hacia aqui y...

- un momento. - TK interrumpio y rio. - ¿ me estabas espiando?

- ¡NO! - grito Kari completamente sonrojada. - solo emm... Aquí todos nos conocemos y...

- bueno, bueno. - rió el rubio. - no importa, ahora lo que importa es saber si ya te encuentras mejor, te ayudare a levantarte.

TK tomo de la mano a Kari para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y caminaron hasta las viejas y desgastadas gradas de la cancha. Ambos se sentaron.

- ¿ de donde eres? - pregunto la castaña.

- de Tokio, llegue aqui hace no menos de una semana. ¿ habías dicho que un camión de mudanzas estaba frente a tu edificio? - ahora TK era el que preguntaba.

-emm si, y vi que bajabas las escaleras para recibirlos.

- eso significa que...

- creo que seremos vecinos.

Ambos volvieron reír

- es bueno ya conocer a alguien. - comento TK. - ya he vivido aquí en odaiba pero fue a los 4 años y no recuerdo nada.

- ¿ ya vivias aqui?

- si, pero por el trabajo de mi madre nos tuvimos que mudar.

- también vi alguien muy parecido a ti ¿ es tu hermano?

- ¿siempre haces tantas preguntas? - pregunto el rubio conteniendo la risa. - si es mi hermano.

-pero... no vi a tus padres.

TK no esperaba eso, necesitaba inventar algo. No podia decir que a su padre lo cazaron como un animal y que ahora su cabeza colgaba en la vitrina de un cazador, mientras que su madre era una licantropa que fingia ser una periodista común y corriente.

- ambos esta en Tokio aun, creo que estaran alli unos cuantos meses mas por el trabajo.

- entonces estan viviendo solos.

El rubio asintió y se puso de pie para dirigirse de nuevo a la cancha, tomo el valon y comenzó a encestar. La castaña se quedó sentada mirando.

- ¡vamos! - le grito TK a Kari para sorpresa de esta. - necesito que alguien me aliente, es aburrido jugar solo. La castaña asintió riendo.

- ¡Vamos TK! ¡tu puedes!

Siguieron asi unos 20 minutos mas hasta que ambos se detuvieron.

TK volvió a sentarse junto a Kari en las gradas.

- vaya, alientas muy bien Kari. - digo el rubio riendo, hace mucho que no reia de esa manera.

- claro, soy una de las mejores porristas de la secundaria de Odaiba. - dijo la castaña con aires de grandeza, pero a la vez con humildad.

- ¿tu tubillo se encuentra mejor?

Kari se puso de pie y camino un par de metros. Ya no le dolía.

- ¡ya no me duele! - dijo emocionada. - gracias de nuevo TK

- de nada, los amigos hacen eso.

Kari sonrío exterior e interiormente.

- si, amigos.

La castaña se volvió a poner su zapatilla. En ese momento recordo que se habia ido de su casa sin avisar.

- disculpa TK, tengo que volver a mi casa.

- no hay problema, te acompañó, yo también vivo allí.

Kari volvió a sonreír.

- esta bien, vamos.

(-)

10:01 AM.

Matt aun estaba acomodando las cosas con la ayuda de los sujetos de la mudanza. Todavía faltaba mucho, su madre les habia enviado demasiadas cosas.

- oigan. - Dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a los sujetos. - ya pueden irse, yo terminaré con todo esto.

- ¿ pero no es mucho solo para usted? - pregunto uno de los trabajadores.

- no se preocupen.

Los hombres se marcharon del apartamento. Una vez que Matt aseguró que estaba solo, con una velocidad totalmente increíble e inhumana, empezó a acomodar todas las cosas de la casa. En menos de 5 minutos, ya el lugar parecia una casa normal. Con un gran televisor en la sala principal y todo lo que una casa deba tener.

Una vez que termino, se tiro encima del sillón que puso enfrente del televisor. Justo en ese momento, TK entro por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que ni noto que la casa ya estaba lista.

- rayos TK, ¿que sucedio halla afuera? - pregunto el rubio mayor. - saliste de aquí al borde de la depresión y ahora pareces que viste un angel.

- es que si lo vi...

BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER JAJAJA NO SE OLVIDEN COMENTAR . NOSSS VEMOSS


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

2 de marzo de 2014. 10:28 AM.

Matt se tapaba la boca con una mano tratando de contener la risa debido a lo que su hermano le estaba contando, hace mucho que algo no le causaba gracia de esa manera. Finalmente, estalló de la risa. No esperaba eso de el.

- espera, espera, espera. No escuche bien. - dijo el mayor mientras seguía riendo. - ¿dices que viste un ángel de cabello castaño y que la ayudaste a recuperarse de un golpe? ¿te enamoraste tan rápido? - pregunto acomodandose de vuelta en el sillón del que se habia levantado cuando su hermano entro al apartamento.

- ya callate Matt. - regaño Tk. - no me enamore, solo que... tu sabes... hace mucho que no hablaba con una chica, me senti especial junto a ella, y mas cuando estaba curando su herida.

- ah, con que solo es eso, un pequeño problema de hormonas...

TK se enfureció al escuchar eso y lanzo un puñetazo hacia Matt que este detuvo muy fácilmente.

- tranquilo TK, era solo una broma.- dijo mientras soltaba el puño de su hermano. - solo que antes parecías necesitar ayuda terapéutica por que estabas bastante deprimido y ahora llegas con esa cara de felicidad, tengo que agradecer a esa chica. - dijo volviendo a reír. - por un momento Crei que te perdia. ¿como dijiste que se llama?

- Kari Kamiya. - respondió el menor sonriendo. - y no te preocupes, no estaba tan deprimido como pensabas, solo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Tu llevas cuatro años siendo licanbtropo, yo solo uno. Además tener que estar huyendo...

- ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, estaremos bien aquí. Solo te aconsejo algo. - Matt se levanto del sillón para acercarse a TK. - si vas a ser amigo de esa tal Kari, trata de actuar como alguien normal. Nadie debe saber lo que somos.

- odio cuando te pones asi de sobreprotector. Entiendo. - dijo el menor suspirando.

- y ahora dime TK, ¿de que hablaron cuando venían hacia aca? Supongo que debes estar feliz de que sea nuestra vecina. - Matt volvia a reír.

- eso no te importa. - contesto TK llendo hacia su ya preparada habitación.

- vaya carácter, se nota que es mi hermano.

Matt se aventuro hacia la cocina y abrio la nevera para ver que estaba casi vacía.

" que suerte que mamá nos enviará dinero todas las semanas" penso recordando la conversacion que habia tenido con ella anteriormente. - mejor salgo a comprar algo.

El mayor avisó que saldría a comprar alimentos a lo que TK asintió desde su cuarto con un cortante si. Una vez afuera del apartamento, su celular sono pareció raro ya que había cambiado su número y los únicos que lo tenian eran su hermano menor y su madre. Curioso, Matt contesto y su rostro se puso pálido.

- Hola cariño, ¿me recuerdas? .

- Mimi...

(-)

- ¡ se puede saber a donde fuiste sin avisar! ¡me preocupe Kari!

- ya te dije mama.- contesto la castaña. - solo senti ganas de caminar un rato.

- ya tu hermano esta demasiado tiempo afuera, solo falta que tu empiezes a hacer lo mismo.

- pero mamá, ya estamos grandes, no seremos niños para siempre. Tai se puede cuidar solo, yo también.

La señora Kamiya no supo qué decir, su hija tenía razón. Sus hijos ya no eran pequeños. Tai en un mes comenzaria la universidad y la joven de la familia ya estaba en sus ultimos años secundaria. Opto por no mas regañar a su hija injustamente y siguió con las labores del hogar.

Kari fue directo hacia su habitación sin comentar lo que verdaderamente paso afuera y eso que no le gustaba mentir. Se hecho sobre su cama mirando el techo pensando en ese chico rubio que apenas acababa de conocer. Le pareció alguien sumamente caballeroso debido a que la habia ayudado con el torpe golpe que se habia dado, además de ser bastante guapo. La castaña golpeó su cabeza otra vez al volver a pensar eso del que, ahora era su nuevo amigo.

Sonrió volviendo a recordar la charla que tuvieron una vez que se fueron de la cancha de basketball y caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivos hogares.

-Flashback-

- enserio ¿ya te encuentras bien? - pregunto el rubio mientras caminaban por la vereda del pavimento.

-de verdad, ya estoy bien. Gracias, otra vez. - rió la castaña.

- está bien. - rió TK también. - solo quería asegurarme.

- pues si, ya estoy bien. - volvió a repetir la chica. - por cierto ¿cuantos años tienes?

- 16 , supongo que tu también tendrás mi misma edad.

- wuau ¿como adivinaste TK? - pregunto la chica sorprendida.

- intuición. -Mintio el rubio. No le iba a decir que con tan solo olerla ya podía saber su edad y hasta su peso.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros mas en silencio. Otra vez el mismo silencio quería saber mas de ese chico asi que pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿ya sabes a cual escuela iras?

- emmmm no lo se. - respondió el rubio dudando, la verdad nunca habia pensado en eso. -¿tu a cual vas?

- a la secundaria principal de Odaiba.

- bueno, entonces iré allí. - Rio el rubio, la castaña sonrió para si misma.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya habian llegado al edificio donde ambos vivían.

- bueno, supongo que nos veremos todos los días. - dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- creo que si.

- fue un gusto conocerte Kari. - dijo TK mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla. - nos vemos.

La ojimiel vio como el rubio subía las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Ella se dirigio hacia el ascensor para ir al tercer piso mientras aun se tocaba la mejilla donde el la habia besado.

- Fin de Flashback-

Kari se levanto de su cama otra vez acariciandose la mejilla. Habia olvidado pedir el teléfono de TK. De nuevo, dirigio su mano hacia su cabeza.

-ya basta. - se dijo para si misma. - pareces una desquiciada, ahora es tu amigo.

(-)

10:50 AM.

- se lo que te digo Tai. - el pelirrojo se dirigia al Castaño. - deberías tomar un descanso.

- Izzy tiene razón. - dijo Joe dandole la razon al pelirrojo. - este asunto de los hermanos licantropos te esta enloqueciendo.

Tai dejó de teclear en su netbook para mirar a sus compañeros cazadores y suspiro.

- creo que tienen razón, necesito descansar.- el Castaño se levanto de su silla y guardo sus cosas en su mochila. - pero solo por unos días, esos lobos no se saldrán con la suya.

Los tres dejaron la habitación del pelirrojo en donde se encontraban.

- me ire caminado Izzy, no es necesario que me lleves. - dijo el Castaño mientras se despedía.

Tai empezó a caminar hacia su casa. "creo que sera bueno descansar algunos dias" pensaba. Llego rápidamente al edificio, cuando estaba a punto de subirse al ascensor, vio que un rubio de mas o menos su edad subia las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Este traia bolsas de compras y estaba hablando por teléfono. Accidentalmete, escucho de que hablaba.

- ¡ya te dije que no fastidies mas Mimi Tachikawa!

El castaño conocía perfectamente ese nombre y se sorprendió al escucharlo de la boca de ese rubio que además, le parecía bastante familiar.

- no puede ser...

BUENO ESO ES TODO JAJA ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR. NOSSS VEMOSSSSS


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

2 de marzo. 2014. 10:55 AM.

Matt entró al apartamento azotando la puerta con furia y tirando las bolsas de compras al piso para luego tomarse la cabeza con las manos. Escuchar devuelta la voz de esa testaruda chica licantropa de verdad lo habia sacado de quicio.

- ¿ como puede tener el descaro de llamar despues de que casi morimos por su culpa? - se pregunto a si mismo con rabia. TK salio de su habitación debido al oir hablar solo.

- ¿todo bien Matt? - pregunto el menor preocupado.

- si... si, todo esta bien enano, sabes que a veces hablo solo. - rio nerviosamente.

- hm, como digas. - dijo el menor encogiendose de hombros. - ¿trajiste víveres?

- claro, aquí esta todo. - Matt tomo las bolsas y las puso encima de la mesa.

- Por cierto Matt, ¿supongo que tendré que ir a la escuela no?

Matt sonrió y miro a u su hermano.

- el año pasado ni te preocupaste por la escuela debido a tu transformación, ¿por que el repentino interés?

TK sonrió con los labios temblando.

- tu sabes, la educación es importante...

- tranquilo TK, yo se que quieres ir a la escuela donde va esa chica que conociste apenas esta mañana, claro que iras. - Matt dejo de sonreír. - solo procura actuar de forma normal, yo también tratare de conseguir un trabajo o algo asi. Tenemos que dejar toda nuestra vida anterior atrás. Al menos hasta que los cazadores nos localizen, en ese caso habría que huir otra vez.

- ¡pero ya no quiero huir mas!- grito TK sorprendie do al mayor. - solo quiero una vida normal...

Matt puso su mano en el hombro de TK.

- escucha, esto es lo que somos, pero te dare la vida normal que necesitas si eso te hace feliz.

- otra vez empiezas con tus discursos. - rio el menor.

Ambos se dieron el clásico apretón de manos que se daban desde que eran niños para después agarrar las bolsas de la mesa y llevarlas a la cocina.

(-)

Tai entro a su casa pensando en lo que habia visto y oido. Mimi Tachikawa, unas de las pocas licantropos que habia podido escapar de el y también era una de las mas listas de esa especie.

" pero por que ese sujeto rubio hablaba con ella " penso antes de ser sorprendido por un abrazó de su hermana menor.

- ¡Tai!¡esta vez volviste temprano!

-si, Izzy y Joe me digieron que debía relajarme un poco antes de la universidad. Asique pasare mas tiempo con ustedes este mes.

- es genial Tai, le dire a mama.- dijo la castaña alegré llendo para la cocina donde estaba su madre.

El castaño se inundó en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

- parece que al final no descansare nada...

Después de que su madre también le diera un abrazo, se dirigio a la cocina para comer algo pero recordo al rubio que subía las escaleras.

- ¿ hay nuevos vecinos? - pregunto el Castaño.

- asi es. - respondió su madre. - parece que apenas llegaron ayer, deberías ir a darles la bienvenida Tai.

El moreno asintió sin dudar, asi podría averiguar que tenia que ver la Tachikawa con ese sujeto rubio.

- yo te acompaño, creo que también los debería conocer. - mintió Kari, solo era una excusa para volver a ver al chico que apenas habia conocido hace un par de horas. Tai no se nego.

- esta bien, solo espero que no sean unos depravados que se quieran aprovechar de ti.

- ¡Tai! - grito su madre. Kari se sonrojo y rió. Su hermano siempre seria así.

- ¿qué? Solo digo que no se puede confiar en nadie en estos días. - rio Tai haciendo un gesto exagerado con sus manos.

Los dos hermanos castaños salieron de su apartamento para ir al piso de abajo, donde estaban los nuevos inquilinos del edificio.

- tiene que ser ahi. - dijo Kari señalando una puerta. - ese apartamento antes estaba en venta.

- okey, yo tocare la puerta.

Kari se emociono. " ¿y si TK abre la puerta? " se pregunto para después negar con la cabeza. " rayos Kari, lo estas haciendo otra vez ".

Tai miro a su hermana extrañado.

- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto.

- no, estoy bien. - respondió de manera no convincente.

El Castaño golpeteo la puerta un par de veces y espero a que abrieran. Al fin sabria quien seria ese rubio. La puerta se abrio.

(-)

Sus lentes de aviador azules colgaban desde su cuello. Su cabello alborotado de un color castaño casi pelirrojo se movia a la par del viento. Tenia puestos unos jeans color azul algo desgastados y llevaba una campera con flamas en ella. Desde su posición, podia ver todo lo que pasaba en el edificio donde vivia su amiga Kari.

Davis solto un suspiro y salto desde el techo en donde se habia ubicado, hacia el pavimento de la calle sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Luego, empezó a correr velozmente hasta el edificio donde vivia que se encontraba a unas 5 calles de ahi y de un salto, llego al piso 6 en donde se encontraba su apartamento y entro por la ventana asegurandose de que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta.

- parece que hay visitas no deseadas ¿no Davis? - dijo su madre al ver llegar a su hijo con cara preocupada.

- asi es mama, parece que los licantropos estan aqui. Y yo que Crei que en esta ciudad estaríamos tranquilos.

- tranquilo Davis, seguramente solo quieren estar aqui por la misma razón que nosotros, llevar una vida sin estar huyendo.

- creo que tienes razón mamá.

La charla se vio interrumpida, por una chica pelirroja de unos 18 años de edad que estaba entrando por la ventana de la misma manera que Davis.

La chica en cuestión estaba vestida de uns manera bastante provocativa y su rostro estaba manchado de sangre.

- Jun, ¿que diablos hiciste ahora? - pregunto su madre.

- seguramente volvió matar a un animal. - dijo Davis riendo. - o hasta quizas a una persona, ser un vampiro en el siglo 21 no es nada fácil...

PERDON POR LO CORTO QUE FUE, ESTABA BAJO DE INSPIRACIÓN JAJAJA IGUAL ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XD LO INTERESANTE TODAVÍA NO EMPIEZA JAJ NOS VEMOSSSSSS


End file.
